


Inspiration #4

by Heiots



Series: RocinanteWrites Fics (From Tumblr) [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiots/pseuds/Heiots
Summary: For when I thought Wish!Robin could not stay.





	Inspiration #4

Sunlight spills through the foliage, casting the forest in a rich, golden haze. A heavy stillness lies in the forest, broken by the twittering of birds concealed within the leafy canopy as the late afternoon breeze winds its way through the greenery, playfully sweeping a strand of raven hair across Regina’s face. She tucks it behind her ear and shifts to find a more comfortable position on the blanket-covered foliage.

“Look there,” Robin whispers. A bird with deep red plumage darts into view overhead, its black wings spread in flight, fluttering twice before landing on a nearby branch. “Scarlet tanager,” he says with a little smile and purses his lips, letting out a soft  _chip-burr_  sound.

The little passerine cocks its head, eyeing them on the ground before responding with its distinctive call.

“Songbirds,” she mumbles, shaking her head. She hears quiet laughter rumbling deep in his chest as she snuggles closer to him, resting her head just above his heart, a comforting _thump-thump_  rhythm beneath her ear.

The laws of the magical world prohibit him from staying in Storybrooke. Is it retribution for the atrocities she’s committed in the past, or can she fault the unfairness she’s faced her entire life? For a time, she’d locked herself in her vault, but when Robin came to her in the wee hours of the morning, bearing a request to spend his last day in Storybrooke with her, how could she refuse?

If only time would stand still this very moment.

If only just for today, the clock would not strike twelve.

“Robin?”

“Hm?”

“Tell me something I don’t know about you.”

He looks at her, his eyes bluer than the sky above them. “I was five when I mimicked my first bird call.”

“A robin?” she asks, tangling her fingers in his scarf.

“It was a cuckoo actually. I was coming down the steps of the cathedral and I heard this plaintive cry. I looked up and saw this cuckoo – grey feathers and all – perched on one of those trees in front of the church. It wouldn’t stop calling, so I thought I’ll make it right back. You know,  _coo-coo, coo-coo_ ,” he mimics flawlessly. “Followed me all the way home.”

“That’s when you knew you were meant to be nature boy.” She raises her head, looking at him fondly. “Snow would hire you to teach in a heartbeat.”

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to disappoint her. I’m not much for spending my days within four walls and scratching on blackboards.” His lips curve into a smile. “What do you say to sleeping in tents every night? You, me, Henry, Roland.”

“You'd have to drag Henry away from his electronic toys. David gave him the latest PS4 for Christmas.”

“I must say I am rather perplexed by the games of this land. I do not understand the purpose of shooting things on a screen. One would have much more fun—”

“Living as an outlaw?”

“Exactly,” he says. “The outlaw family has a nice ring to it. Imagine living in the wild.”

“Bathing in the river and using pine cones for money.”

“Bathing in the river and using pine cones for money,” he repeats, amused.

The scarlet tanager abandons its perch on its old branch, seeking a resting place in the tall cedar tree next to them. As the descending sun colours the skies with shades of red and orange, the bird preens its rosy feathers, meticulous in its grooming, and releases high, resonant notes in its melodious voice.

“It sings beautifully, doesn’t it?” he comments.

She lays her head back down, threads her fingers with his, and lets the thumping of his heart once more fill her ear.

“Yes,” she says. “It does.”


End file.
